Broken Smiles
by FallingAngel00
Summary: The summary is inside, But I can assure you the story is good :D
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Everyone except Phoebe of course thought that Helga was a heartless monster.

But then again, Do they really know who Helga G. Pataki is? Helga stopped

hanging out with all of them, when Phoebe left to study High School in Europe.

Then A few years later, Everyone being in their senior year and with the ripe age

of seventeen and eighteen, Phoebe gives everyone a big shock as she returns to

Hillwood, to be able to graduate with everyone, The gang planned on giving her

a welcome back party, but Phoebe noticing that her best friend wasn't there, she

begs to ask Helga to join them, as they head towards Helga's house. There they

start seeing and knowing who and what happened to Helga. The gang's whole

life will go topsy turvy to find who Helga Pataki really is.

Chapter One

_Eight years ago_

_Everyone was about to meet each other up in Slaussen's, since Phoebe wanted to tell them about _

_something. Upon everyone's arrival, they saw Phoebe with bloodshot eyes, they suspected from_

_lack of sleep and too much crying. _

_Helga Approached Phoebe and said "What's going on Pheebs?"_

_Gerald looked at Phoebe worriedly and said "Did something happen?"_

_Phoebe looked at everyone sadly and said "I-I'm moving to Europe"_

_Everyone was looking at her in utter shock and disbelief._

_Phoebe looked at Helga, She looked down when she saw Helga looked utterly betrayed._

"_Wilikers! Why are you moving to Europe Phoebe?"asked Stinky_

"_I-I got a scholarship to study in Europe,I wanted to t-take the opportunity"said Phoebe_

"_When are you leaving?"asked Helga_

"_I actually refused the offer"said Phoebe._

"_Why Ever would you do such a thing Phoebe?"asked Lila_

"_I-I couldn't leave you guys"answered Phoebe_

"_But you want to get the scholarship,right?"asked Gerald sadly._

"_I-I do"answered Phoebe_

"_Then what are you still doing here?"asked Helga_

"_W-What do you mean Helga?"asked Phoebe_

"_Doi! Go and say you'll take it! Go before I change my mind!"said Helga._

_Phoebe looked at everyone. Arnold smiled and said "Were going to miss you Phoebe"_

_Everyone smiled at her, Phoebe cried and hugged everyone._

"_So, when are you leaving Phoebe?"asked Rhonda_

"_Next week"answered Phoebe_

"_So soon?"asked Lila_

_Phoebe nodded sadly, "Then I guess we just have to make the most of the week with Phoebe"said _

_Arnold. _

_The week, everyone had full blast of fun times and experiences with Phoebe._

_Arnold noticed that Helga was acting distant, but he thought because she would_

_miss her best friend. Few days has past and it was finally the day Phoebe was to depart._

"_Where's Helga?"asked Phoebe sadly. Nadine looked at her watch and said "Maybe, she's running_

_a little late?" Phoebe nodded still feeling uncertain. _

_It was already time for Phoebe to Depart and Helga was nowhere to be found._

_Phoebe sadly said "I knew, I shouldn't have accepted the scholarship"_

"_Nonsense! Just because of one person your going to throw away your future?" said Rhonda_

"_But I must really have hurt Helga's feelings"said Phoebe._

"_If she was really your bestfriend, she would have showed up even if she knew it will hurt" concluded_

_Gerald. Phoebe looked at Arnold for help but Arnold only said "I have to agree with Gerald in this"_

_Phoebe sighed and said "Well I hear the caller already, um please tell Helga, Ill keep in touch with_

_letters and that I'll try to come back every vacation"_

_Everyone hugged her one last time and she left from their lives._

_The gang was heading towards Helga's place when they bumped into her in the street_

"_What the hell!? Watch were your going!?"said Helga_

"_Helga! I can't believe you!"shouted Rhonda_

"_We knew you were heartless, but to not show up for a farewell to the only person who actually cared_

_is just plain stupid of you!"shouted Gerald_

_Helga glared at Rhonda and Gerald and said "I was busy"_

"_Helga? Not even a few minutes?"asked Arnold_

_Helga said "I was busy!"_

"_Whatever Helga! The only reason were your friends is because Phoebe said you weren't bad!"_

_said Sheena_

_Helga looked shocked then masked it with anger and said "FINE! I never consider you guys as my_

_friends in the first place!"_

_With that Helga walked out of their lives. Arnold feeling a little hurt but shrugged it off_

Present time

The gang has grown up, The boys being at the age of Eighteen, and the girls at the age of seventeen.

Helga woke up from another nightmare, She sighs and gets up to get ready for school.

In another place, mainly The Johansson's Home. Gerald heard the phone ring.

"Someone's at the Phone!"shouted Gerald

"You answer it! I'm kinda busy!"shouted Jamie-O

"Argh! Fine!" grumbled Gerald

Gerald picked up the phone and said "Hello?"

"_Hey Gerald!"_

Gerald straightened himself out, not believing what he's hearing. "Phoebe!?"

Gerald could hear someone giggle _"The one and only! I'm going back to Hillwood tomorrow!"_

Gerald almost dropped the phone and said "What!? Why Didn't you tell us sooner!?"

"_I wanted to surprise all of you! My parent's decided I should go senior year with you guys!"_

Gerald said "I'll inform everyone about this ya know!"

"_I know, Well You have school to attend too! Bye! See you tomorrow!"_

Gerald smiled and said "Yeah, See you tomorrow, and Phoebe"

"_Yes Gerald?"_ "I missed you" Then Gerald Ended the phone

not knowing he left a very flustered Phoebe. Gerald grinned and jumped in joy "Yeah!"

Helga's P.O.V

Helga sighed and got out of the house shouting "I'm leaving!" knowing that no one was going to

answer, but who was she kidding? No one lived in that house other than her for years now. And she

keeps it that way.

Arnold's P.O.V

Arnold woke up from Gerald calling him to tell him about Phoebe going back to hillwood tomorrow.

Arnold rushed to get dress and left the Apartment. The Apartment became more quiet the day his

Grandparents died in a freak fire. Although Arnold did get his parent's back after The gang went there

to save them, His mother left early to work, and so did his dad.

Normal P.O.V

Arnold met up with the gang in a cafe near their school, They decided to come early so that they could

discuss what to do tomorrow about Phoebe's Arrival.

"Hey Arnold!"shouted Sid. Arnold turned around and saw the gang at his back, He greeted them

a good morning and in vise versa.

As they sat in the cafe, they started talking about the topic.

"Well, I have decided that we will throw her a Welcome back Party."said Rhonda

"That's ever so sweet of you Rhonda, I know she will be delighted to have a welcome back party" said

Lila. "I know, I'm that Great"boasted Rhonda.

Then Arnold spoke up "Wouldn't Phoebe be more happy when She sees all of us there"

"Wilikers Arnold! We will all go of course"stated Stinky

Arnold shook his head and said "Helga"

Gerald rolled his eyes at Arnold and said "My man, I know your sweet and all, but If you haven't

remembered, SHE walked out of the group!"

"Yeah, she never cared!"said Sheena

"What if she really had to do something important?"asked Arnold

"More important than not saying goodbye to your best friend? The only one who was in her side?"

asked Harold. Arnold sighed and lowered his head, he knew his friends was as stubborn as always.

"We should get going we wouldn't want to be late for class"said Lila.

Everyone was heading to school, talking about Phoebe, then Helga.

Rhonda end up crashing with someone.

"Watch were your going!"said Rhonda.

When the fallen girl looked up, everyone was stoned shock to see who it was.

"Speak of the Devil"muttered rhonda

There infront of them was Helga G. Pataki.

She had her hair in a messy Bun, her uni brow gone, she was wearing a blue baggy longsleeve and

black pedals, And Blue sandals, with the height of 5'8. All in all she was HOT.

Arnold couldn't stop looking but she had no choice.

Lila being nice helped her up and said "Helga! It's been too long"

Helga nodded and said "It has been"

"Phoebe's coming back tomorrow"said Arnold, Earning himself a kick from Rhonda

Helga tensed up and said "oh", Rhonda looked at her and said "You didn't know? I thought since you

guys were bestfriends, She would tell you first".

Helga then said "We haven't been best friends for some time now, Now excuse me cause I'll be late for

class". With that she left the gang dumbfounded. Arnold felt a nagging feeling, that something was up.

"I knew it! See she's Heartless!"said Rhonda

"Maybe she doesn't really want to be late for class"reasoned Arnold.

"Wilikers Arnold! You should stop defending her, she made your life unbearable, remember?"said

Stinky. Arnold was about to retort when Harold said "Yeah! If I remember it clearly she made

everyone's life horrible" Everyone nodded in agreement. Arnold sighed in defeat and said nothing.

-The next Day-

Everyone was waiting for Gerald and Arnold to arrive with Phoebe. They were all there in the home of

the Sunset Arms, to celebrate Phoebe's Welcome back party.

-Arnold and Gerald-

"Where is she,man?"asked Gerald

Arnold smiled at his best friend, he knew how his best friend felt for Phoebe, "Calm down, She will be

here"

"I hope so!"said Gerald

"GERALD! ARNOLD!"shouted Phoebe.

Both turned around to see Phoebe, with the height off 5'4, wearing skinny jeans, heels making her

height around 5' wearing a long sleeve color blue turtleneck.

Phoebe run and hugged both guy. But Gerald and Phoebe hugged a little to long.

"Ehem! Theyre waiting for us"said Arnold, Causing both teens to separate and blush.

"Let's get going then!"said Gerald.

End of Chapter One

Review: What do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you guys think :D


	2. Chapter 2

To everybody: Sorry! . Don't worry I'll put it more clearly, and thanks for all the reviews :D

Im also sorry that this is a little short its just that I have to finish it a little quickly

I still have A project to pass for school tomorrow, but I promise, that The next chapter

will be long, and Please tell me what do you guys think of this so far :D

* * *

Chapter Two

"So How is everybody while I was gone?"asked Phoebe

Arnold was driving the car of Gerald, so Gerald And Phoebe could talk properly at the back.

"Well, Rhonda and Curly are a couple"said Gerald

Phoebe looked at Gerald as if he just grew another head "What!? I thought she hated him?"

Gerald laughed and said "She somehow learned to love him I guess"

Phoebe said "What else?"

Gerald said "Hmmm, well Lila's in a relationship with Stinky, and Harold is in a relationship with patty

,Nadine is with Sid, and Sheena is with Peapod, and eugene is with Lorenzo"

"Eugene I suspected but Lorenzo?"exclaimed Phoebe

"Yeah, We were all shock, but we got used to it"shrugged Gerald.

"By the way how's Helga?"asked Phoebe

"your asking us? Aren't you guys like the bestfriends?"asked Gerald

Arnold saw Phoebe frown in the side mirror.

"Well, I wouldn't need to ask if she would reply to my letters"said Phoebe Sadly

"Whoa! Even you she won't talk to?"asked Gerald

Phoebe looked at Gerald and said "She doesn't talk to you?"

"Actually Phoebe, She doesn't talk to us anymore, She doesn't hang out with us anymore"said Arnold

Phoebe said "Did you guys try inviting her to the welcome back party?"

"We brought up the topic that your coming back but she didn't seem to care"said Gerald

Phoebe frowned and got lost in her own world wondering what could be wrong with Helga.

-Welcome Party-

Phoebe was happy that all her friends were there except for Her bestfriend

"Um everyone?"said Phoebe

Everyone looked at Phoebe, and Phoebe continued

"Thank you for this, I missed all of you guys so much! Although I have one request"

"Sure, what is it Phoebe?"asked Eugene

"Can we let Helga join?"asked Phoebe

"She didn't even care when she knew you were back"reasoned rhonda

"Maybe she was just to preoccupied, Please"begged Phoebe

Everyone was looking at Rhonda, and Rhonda sighed and raised both of her hands and said

"Fine, Lets go get that Woman"

Phoebe smiled and said Thanks to everyone.

-Normal P.O.V-

Everyone was now walking towards Helga's home with displeasure except for Arnold and Phoebe.

They were finally in front of Helga Pataki's house. Gerald faced Phoebe and said "Are you sure about

this?" Phoebe nodded. But before she could even ring the bell someone came out of the house,

The gang's first instinct was to hide and that's what they did.

They watched as a middle aged man in a suit come out of The Pataki's residence.

The man said " , I am just reminding you that If you cannot pay off the hospital bills, I have

no choice but to advice you to transfer your Son to a public Hospital for free charge"

"I can't Place him in a public hospital, His very sickly he needs extra care, Please I'll pay the bills by

the end of the month, Just take care of him"begged Helga

The man sighed and shook his head and said "Fine, I'm giving you the end of the month, But it's better

if you just contact a relative already, You may have a son but you forgot that you too are just a child"

"I don't need any Help,I can take care of him by myself, I have been taking care of him for Five years

now" argued Helga.

The man sighed and bid his farewell and left.

-The gang-

"She has a child?"asked Sheena?

"She can't be pregnant when I left"reasoned Phoebe

"She was just twelve then"said Sid

"We can't go to sudden conclusions, we don't know the whole story"said Arnold

"I have to admit it but Arnold's right"said Gerald

-Back to Helga-

Helga leans in the railing for support. She shouts in frustration and punches her house's window

causing it to break and her hand bleeding.

Helga hears a laughter and so she turns to the source of the sound.

"What do you want Brainy?"

"I came here to check up on you"

"Im not a kid anymore"

"I know, But I wouldn't want you to do something worse than this"

"Im not stupid"

"Really? Last time I checked, you were in the hospital for attempt suicide"

"Shut It!"

"Come on, Ill aid your hand"

"I dont need your help"

"Don't be stubborn Helga, Im the only person you can turn to"

"I can take care of myself"

"your taking care of a child, and you are mentally unstable, what happens if you do anything rash?

Do you really want to leave the child, Homeless? Parentless?"

Helga looked down and sighed and said "Fine, Come in, And then after fixing my hand LEAVE"

Brainy chuckled and followed her inside the Pataki household.

-the Gangs P.O.V-

"What the hell just happened?"asked Gerald

"Im not sure myself"said Harold

Arnold didn't know whats going on but he knew one thing, He doesn't like the idea Helga has opened

up to brainy, and she hasn't opened up to Him, and That He knew he was jealous but he doesn't know

why.

Rhonda said "Come on, lets go to my place, and discuss what the hell is going on"

Everyone agreed and eventually followed her.

-End of Chapter Two

Please Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww .


End file.
